


A Good Boy

by Luffymarra



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Magic, Dub/Non Con, Mind Control, Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffymarra/pseuds/Luffymarra
Summary: What will happen to Alistair in the abandoned warehouse?





	A Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tanwenmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanwenmc/gifts).



> Written for the Black Emporium exchange for tanwenmc. Hope you like it! betaed by the wonderful barbex!

“Doesn’t it seem stupid for a blood mage to use a known lair, especially one that is being watched?” Alistair inquired, while he and Zevran followed Amell through the Denerim streets.

“Not so, my dear Alistair. Even if guards are watching, they will still have a pattern, and if someone is smart enough they can enter any building without being detected. I, myself have used this tactic many times.” Zevran explained, before brushing Alistair aside and coming to walk even with Amell. “My warden, we will need to be cautious when we approach. We will not know if there are people still inside.”

“Zevran is right,” Amell agreed, they slowed their steps so that Alistair catch up with them. “The guards are spread so thin right now that they can’t keep a continuous eye on the warehouse. They also haven’t been able to clear it out yet, since the Chantry won’t send anyone to cleanse the place, so that the guards can remove the artifacts safely.” A look of annoyance crossed their face while they talked about the Chantry. “The kind of uncontained power that was unleashed, echoes through the fade and could have drawn more power-hungry mages to it. If they are still there we need to be very careful, there's no telling what we will find.”

Alistair nodded in agreement, while trying to not show how much Zevran's dismissal had hurt him. A few moments later, they arrived in front of the warehouse. Stepping closer, Zevran studied the area in front of the door.

“I can see that someone has entered recently, possibly within the last three hours. Anything before that would have been washed away by the rain this morning.” Standing up, Zevran reached out and was suddenly thrown back by a barrier across the door.

“Zevran!” Amell and Alistair yelled, rushing to their friend's side. Alistair knelt by his side helping him to sit up and was hurt when the rogue pushed away his help, but lent into Amell’s side, glaring blearily at the door, while they placed a hand on his head. Pushing back the pain of having his friendship once more rejected by the elf, he stood and turned towards the door.

“Well I think that proves that someone is in there,” Alistair said. “Amell, please heal Zevran, I’ll take care of the barrier.”

“Are you sure? I know that can be hard for you,” Amell asked, reaching out a hand in concern, while continuing to support Zevran.

“I’m sure. Healing takes more out of you, since it’s not your strength, than cleansing the area will take from me. Besides, we’ll need our rogue in top shape if we’re going to face more blood mages and who knows what else.”

Alistair watched Amell drop their hand and nod, before turning fully toward Zevran, their hands glowing a soft green. Heaving a sigh, Alistair approached the door until he felt magic begin to tingle along his skin. Reaching deep into himself, he took the energy at his core and mentally pictured how it swept all other energies out of the area. Once the energy had been released, and the tingle of magic was gone, he pulled it back in and a sigh escaped him. Using his Templar abilities always left him feeling mentally drained. The stronger the spell he was trying to counter, the greater the effects were on him. Thankfully this spell hadn’t been very strong, so he was able to quickly shake off the side effects. Hearing movement behind him, Alistair pasted a smile on his face and turned to face his companions.

“Barrier’s gone. How are you feeling, Zevran?” Alistair asked, concern flashing across his face.

“I am well, there is no reason to worry. A bit of an ache will not hinder me. Come, we should clear the rest of the building, no?” Zevran replied, pushing Alistair to the side and entering the building.

Alistair frowned at the rogue’s casual dismissal of his worry. This was how it had always been between them and yet Alistair kept trying to grow a friendship between them, only to be rejected time and time again. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he met Amell’s eyes, and had to quickly look away from the pity in them. Patting their hand in thanks, he quickly followed them into the shadowed entryway.

The three slowly made their way through the building. Zevran was hurt several more times, by traps and ambushes by mercenaries, and though Amell healed him to the best of their abilities, Alistair could tell he was still in pain. The ache plus the constant need to be on alert was wearing him down. Not that it had been any easier for Alistair. They had come across four more barriers so far and each one had been stronger than the last. This meant that he had to use more of his power each time, and it was starting to take its toll on him. By the time he brought down the last barrier, he had to place a hand on the wall and close his eyes, a headache roaring like a monster through his head.

“Alistair, do you need to rest?” He felt Amell place a hand on the back of his neck and he immediately straightened up, forcing a smile on his face.

“Of course not, Amell. Just trying to make sure I took down the entire barrier. This one was one of the strongest yet.” Alistair explained, but he could see the frown growing on their face. Before he could try to reassure them some more, Zevran’s voice cut in.

“My warden, if he says he is fine, then we should continue on. We have little time to coddle him.”

Alistair barely stopped from flinching as Zevran's words hit him hard. Did the rogue truly think he was coddled? Determined to prove him wrong, Alistair reached out and patted Amell on the shoulder in reassurance, before he opened the door and stepped into the hallway. He immediately began to gag, the smell of fresh blood nearly overwhelming in the small space.

Following Amell and Zevran to the small bedroom to the right, Alistair froze in the doorway, his mind refusing to acknowledge the carnage within. Three recently tortured and mutilated bodies lay in the room, expressions of pain and horror forever frozen on their faces. Feeling his stomach start to rebel, he spun and hurried to the other side of the hallway. Leaning against the wall, he took deep breaths and found that the smell of blood was doing nothing to help his stomach to settle.

From the room, he could hear Zevran telling Amell that all three deaths were in the last ten to twenty minutes, since some of the blood had not congealed yet. Hearing their voices come closer, Alistair glanced their way when a scream split the air.

“No!! Please, don’t! Not that! Not that!”

Alistair shared a horrified look with his companions, they all knew that voice.

“That was Queen Anora! How did they get her?!” he yelled, even as he and Zevran ran for the last door.

Kicking the door open, Alistair and Zevran made it three steps inside before the glyph under their feet activated and fixed them in place. He reached for his Templar Abilities, but found that the sudden spike in his headache made it impossible to use them. Alistair could only blink and breathe through the pain, his eyes taking in what little of the room he could see. The long table in the middle was gone, replaced by a long, thick looking carpet, in the far corners he could see what looks like beds, and hanging from the ceiling was — most disturbing of all — tentacles!

The tentacles seemed to cover the whole ceiling, some of them reached toward the two trapped warriors, before a giggle rang through the room and they retreated. The Queen entered his line of sight along with Leliana. They dropped down to the floor, and he could hear them speak together.

“Did we do well, Dominateur?”

Alistair’s heart plummeted when he heard a familiar laugh behind him. A hand brushed the back of his neck and he suddenly found that he could move his head, but nothing else. He looked and saw that Zevran was able to move his as well, when Amell walked between them with a smug smirk on their face. He opened his mouth to demand to know what was going on but found nothing would come out and all that he could do was follow the mage’s progress into the room. Alistair felt his cheeks heat up when he got his first good look at Leliana and Anora and realized that both were only in their smalls.

Leliana was kneeling with her head all the way to the floor, her arms crossed behind her back. Anora was bowed halfway, trembling when Amell stopped to stand in front of her.

Lightning fast, Amell’s hand shot out and gripped the queen’s chin, forcing her to meet the mage’s eyes. Alistair could not see Amell’s face but whatever was there slowly made the fear in Anora’s eyes fade away.

“It would appear that I still have much to teach you, my pretty little toy.” Their hand let go of Anora’s chin and moved to gently caress her cheek. Anora closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. “You did well in helping my pet prepare for our guests, and in telling me their plans for the landsmeet. So, I will allow you to have some fun with our friends, though my pet and I _will_ continue and even increase your training very soon. Do you understand, my little toy?” Amell’s hand shoot up into Anora’s hair and fisted tightly, sharply pulling her head back.

“Yes, my Dominateur, yes I understand. Whatever you wish, _please_ , my Dominateur!”

Amell’s head nodded, and they released her hair before gesturing to the side. Alistair followed their hand, a silent scream building in his throat, horror, disgust and disbelief filling him. Standing in front of a bed was something from one of his nightmares. It had a human head, chest and arms, but the head had only one eye and the mouth looked like the suckers on the tentacles hanging from the ceiling. Its back was covered in writhing tentacles and from the waist down were even more tentacles.

Most people would have run from such a thing, which is why he was so shocked to watch Anora not only walk right up to it, but put her arms around its neck and begin to kiss it. The creature wasted no time in picking her up and allowing its many appendages to roam over her body, drawing muffled sounds of pleasure from the queen. Alistair couldn’t look away, his face growing hotter, when the creature spun toward the bed. The sound of cloth ripping filled the air, followed by pieces of Anora’s smalls floating to the ground.

As it climbed on the bed, Anora tore her head away, shrieking in pleasure, her legs wrapping around the thing’s waist, her hips undulating, before several tentacles reached out and closed the curtains, cutting off all sound and sights coming from the bed.

Alistair felt eyes on him and moved his head to be able to lock eyes with Amell. The amused look on their face made him realize how far the blush had spread down his neck and how tight the lower half of his armor was beginning to feel.

“Don’t worry, Alistair, I’ll help you with your problem, once I’m done with my pet.”

Their hand shot down and fisted tightly into Leliana’s hair, using the hold to roughly pull her into a sitting position. Alistair fully expected the rogue to start fighting back, but she only sat there, her arms still behind her, her eyes closed in fear.

“Open your eyes, pet,” Amell ordered, barely contained anger in their voice. Leliana’s eyes quickly opened and locked on the mage standing over her. “Tell me, pet, why you went against my orders and killed the mages I planned to use as sacrifice to throw off the guard?”

“They tried to touch us, take us from you, my Dominateur. They said that you had given us to them, but I knew that was not true. We are _your_ pets, _your_ toys, not theirs.” Leliana’s look was almost worshipful, and Amell lost most of their anger while she talked. They softened the hold in her hair, bringing the other up to stroke her face.

“So, you taught them the ultimate lesson in touching and trying to take what is mine. Oh, very good, my pet.”

Alistair felt his anger grow at the mage’s condescending tone.

Amell pulled her up by her hair to kiss her deeply, while their other hand roamed down her body, causing the rogue to whimper in pleasure. When Amell pulled away, Leliana's eyes held a glazed, almost drugged look to them.

“Good pets get rewarded.” Amell made a motion and several tentacles came down from the ceiling and lifted a suddenly protesting Leliana into the air. Holding up a hand, the tentacles leaned the rogue toward them, and Amell reached up to caress her face in comfort.

“Hush, my pet. I have guests that have been waiting long enough. Once I'm done with them, you and I shall go play with our little toy. Won't that be wonderful?”

“As you wish, my Dominateur.”

Alistair felt helplessness rise up in him, when Leliana relaxed into the tentacles and allowed them to carry her to the far-right corner, where another bed stood. He felt sick when he spotted another of those creatures, waiting by the bed, and he gave a silent shout of denial when it followed her into the canopy. A few moments later, tentacles pulled the curtains closed, cutting off the growing moans of pleasure coming from within.

“You monster! What have you done to her?!”

Alistair’s head snapped toward a now cussing Zevran, a smirking Amell standing in front of him. They shifted their eyes toward him, and reaching out pressed their fingers against his throat, and he felt something relax where they touched.

“Abomination! What did...how... _why_?” Alistair knew his voice was breaking near the end, but the feeling of having failed his friend was now rising to choke him. “Leliana... How did we not see what was happening to her?” Alistair could barely whisper, his eyes going back to the covered bed in the corner. Laughter quickly brought his eyes back to the mage, only to see them bent over hysterical with laughter.

“I didn’t want you to, Alistair! One of the very first lessons I instilled in my lovely pet, was to never act differently than you knew her to act. If you had begun to suspect it would have ruined all the fun I planned to have with her,” Amell explained, once their laughter was under control. “Though that old Bitch from the Circle came close to figuring it out and spoiling everything. So I got rid of her as soon as I could.”

“Wynne? But...but she died of injuries from the Circle. Didn’t she?” Alistair asked, wondering just how much more he had been blind too.

“Lovely Wynne! What did you do to her?” Zevran yelled, obviously trying to fight the paralysis holding him still, but getting nowhere.

“Ahh, the Bitch has wrecked so many of my plans over the years. It was so satisfying to have my friends in the fade harass her and her little friend, while in the waking world, I slowly damaged her body from the inside. It was so easy to make it look like she died of injuries from the Circle, though I wish I could have caused her more pain. At least my friends were able to show me her last screams of denial and sorrow, when she realized she could no longer awake or return to her body.”

Alistair felt sick at the pleasure he saw on their face and was glad that Zevran continued to cuss them out and demand that they release both Leliana and the Queen. He was honestly afraid if he opened his mouth right now, he would be sick.

“Now my dear Alistair, we really must talk.” Amell stepped closer to the warrior, and he felt his stomach drop at the calculating look they were giving him. “Oh Alistair, I had planned to leave you alone, you were already so obedient. I was going to train Anora to teach you everything about ruling and have her become submissive to you. You would have been so happy, and all you had to do was take the throne.”

Alistair opened his mouth to argue with them, only to have them reach out and place their fingers against his lips. Cupping his cheek almost tenderly, they slowly stroked down until they reached his hand and pried it open, causing his sword to fall to the floor.

“Now, now Alistair. Did you think Anora wouldn’t tell someone that you planned to reject the throne and give it to her? I’ve only been able to have a few lessons with my little toy, but she's already so loyal. It honestly makes me wonder how long she has craved the attention that my pet, my friends and I give to her. Then you had to go behind my back and try to uproot all my carefully laid plans. I’m afraid that I can’t let that happen.” They pulled off his gauntlet, and stepped back, while several tentacles dropped from the ceiling and wrapped around him, lifting him and carrying him into the middle of the room.

“I suppose I’ll just have to teach you to be the good boy I know you can be.” Alistair noticed that golden dust beginning to fall from the ceiling. Knowing that breathing it in would be a bad thing, Alistair took a deep breath and held it. Once the pollen was thick around him, and his lungs were starting to beg for air, he felt a hand close over his wrist. There was a painful, burning slash across his palm. He gasped in pain and couldn't help but breathe in a great amount of pollen. He started to cough, breathing in more and more pollen with every gasp. His body began to grow warm, and every time his armor jolted against his skin as he coughed, a tiny spark of pleasure went through him.

When the pollen cleared, he glanced up to see Amell standing in front of him, holding a vial of blood in their hand, adding several drops of blood to it from their other hand, and muttering a spell as they did so. Suddenly realizing that he could move, Alistair stepped back, just as the blood rose up like a mist from the vial and sped straight toward him. Before he could dodge, he could feel it burned around his neck, and a powerful force began to enter his mind. He fought it, but his mind was so tired from using his abilities today, that before long a deep red haze covered his eyes. His body relaxed and moved back toward Amell on its own volition. He couldn't fight it, no matter how hard he tried.

“There’s my good boy. You’re taking your first lesson well. I will show you what rewards you will enjoy, once you’ve embraced this first lesson completely. Though, **I** believe you have far too much armor on to make it effective. Why don’t you strip down to just your cuisse and make it slow and pleasurable for yourself.”

Alistair tried to fight, not wishing to be exposed to the mage’s sight, but he couldn’t stop his body from removing the metal parts of his armor. He found that his skin was hyper sensitive and he shuddered in bliss as he felt as his hands gently and slowly rack over his upper body. Playing with his navel, gently raking up his stomach muscles, toying with his nipples, and finally feathering over his neck before the last piece of his under armor fell to the ground, leaving him in just his cuisse, half hard and aching for more.

Through the red haze he could see that Amell had pulled a chair up and sat down to watch him, a hunger gleam in their eyes. He watched another one of those one-eyed creatures come to stand by their side and felt disgust nearly overtake the pleasure still simmering under his skin.

“Ah yes, you don’t like my friends very much do you, Alistair. It’s alright. Neither Leliana or Anora liked them at first either, but don’t worry, they won’t be your first.” They looked up and suddenly Alistair realized the he was surrounded by withering tentacles.

Two furred tentacles came down from the ceiling and wrapped around each of his arms. The feeling of the fur gliding over his skin, set his nerves alight and he found the need to feel more stopped him from struggling against their hold. They gently, but firmly bent them behind his back and held them there. The fur covered tips glided gently over his wrists and palms, drawing a sigh from him as the throbbing in his cut hand faded away, and an enjoyable, soothing tingle traveled up his arms.

Several more, feeling like soft leather on his skin, wrapped around his waist and began to caress and knead his stomach muscles. They stimulated the muscles while the tips circled and dipped into his navel, giving shocks of pleasure that had him struggling to keep any noises from escaping his mouth.

Two more furred ones slithered under his bound arms, the fur teasing the skin under his arms, awaking the nerves there, before they circled to the front of his chest where the flat, textured ends began to flick and rub his nipples, finally drawing gasps of pleasure from him. When more tentacles flowed over his hips and stroked over the growing bulge in his pants, the first moan was torn from his throat.

“No...I won’t...I can’t…” Alistair pleaded, his head dropping back, only to be cradled by more tentacles that commenced to pat his hair soothingly. Then two tentacles explored the sides of his neck, one had suction cups that seemed to give wet, sucking kisses up to his ear, where the damp tip licked along the edge of his ear over and over. The other had blunt, needle like teeth that bit little nips up the other side, the tip moving up to alternate nipping and tugging his ear lobe. His head rolled from side to side, unable to decide which sensation he wanted more. Until the part of his mind that was still fighting stopped him, and he tried to convince himself he didn't want more, but the trembling of his body grew, along with his pleasured moans. He couldn't truly be wanting this could he?

When the tentacles gliding against his erection stopped, needy whimpers broke free. He felt a tugging at his pants, and he lifted his head to look down. He was momentarily distracted, both by the sight of the other tentacles playing with him and by the way the ecstasy thrumming through him seemed to increase. The sudden flood of pleasure caused his eyes to flutter and a long low mewl escaped him. It was a ferocious tug on his pants that brought him out of his haze and looking down he realized that they were trying to untie his pants and having trouble with it. For several moments, he stared, then his arms moved, the tentacles slackened enough for him to reach around and untie the strings for them, before they pulled back and once more bound his arms.

“I didn’t…I wouldn’t...” Alistair mummered, a moan stopping his words when the tentacles at his nipples started to tug on them.

Alistair felt the tentacles at his hips push his pants down and the ones around his waist picked him up long enough for them to be removed completely, before placing him back on the ground. A very thin tentacle wound itself tightly around his cock and balls, and Alistair watch breathlessly while a silky soft tentacle encircled and began to very slowly stroke up and down his cock. The slow speed and new sensation pulled a hungry, choked whine from him, and he threw his head back, hoping to distance himself from the feelings. Only for it to have the opposite effect and he seemed to focus on the feeling even more.

A tentacle that felt like velvet fondled his balls, the tip moving to caress the skin between his balls and ass from time to time. Drawing low keens from his throat, and making his knees shake, the tentacles around his waist the only reason he was still standing.

Alistair continued to try and deny the fact that he liked this, but he couldn’t stop the moans and whimpers of pleasure from escaping. Couldn’t stop the urge to move his hips into the tentacles touch or whimpering when it seemed that they were going to stop.

The tentacles only stopped long enough for more to wrap around his legs and gently lift them into the air, while the ones around his arms and waist lowered him down to the thick, soft carpet under him. Once he laid comfortably on the floor, the ones around his legs spread them apart and bent them back toward his chest, raising and exposing his ass. Alistair wanted to fight, he drew in several shaky breaths to draw up the will to struggle. Only for the thought to be wiped from his mind, when a slippery tentacle swiped between his ass cheeks multiple times, before it stopped and circled his hole with increasing pressure.

The tentacles at his nipples tugged and twisted harder, while the one on his cock increased its pace, and a new damp tentacle twirled around the tip, licking into the slit and spreading precum around it. The one at his balls increased the pressure on the skin behind them, and the ones at his neck found the spots behind his ears that sent jolts straight to his cock. The increase in pleasure distracted him enough that he didn’t notice when his cheeks were parted, and the slippery tentacle pushed inside.

Alistair’s breath caught at the strange feeling of it inside him. It pulled out and thrust back inside slowly increasing its size, slowly stretching him, and when the tip hit the sweet spot inside him, Alistair cried out in surprise. At his cry it stopped thrusting, but the tip pressed against his sweet spot again and again. The want for more soon overwhelmed him and he tried to moved his hips, writhing and crying out in protest that the tentacles would not allow it. The slippery tentacle pulled out complete, and before he could register the emptiness, three ridged tentacles took its place.

Alistair found he couldn’t stop moaning as they alternated entering him, the ridges massaged his inner walls, and there was near constant pleasure coming from his sweet spot. Closing his eyes, he found that this seemed to double the pleasure coming from everywhere and he could tell by the coiling in his gut that he would have come by now if the tentacle wrapped around the base of his cock hadn’t been there.

Just when he was about to give into the ecstasy and lose himself completely, Zevran’s face flashed in his mind. His mind froze when he remembered that he had wanted his first time to be with the rogue, that he had wanted the elf to care for him as he cared for him. The worst part was that he realized Zevran had been watching him give into these things and the pleasure that Amell was making him feel.

“No, stop.” Alistair gasped, his eyes snapping open, trying to fight against the tentacles that held him in their grip, and while they did slow down, they didn’t stop.

“Alistair, why are you fighting against something you obviously like?” he heard Amell ask, as they came to stand within his line of sight.

“You’re making me feel this, making me do this. You’ve lied to us all this entire time! I wanted my first time to be with Z...” Alistair looked away from Amell knowing look, only to have the tentacles at his head turn it back toward them.

“Oh my dear Alistair, I have never lied to you. Did you ask if I had anything to do with Wynne? No. Did you ask if I was doing anything to anyone in our group or beyond? No. Left things out yes, but never actually lied to you. As for your actions, I haven’t controlled you since you finished stripping down to your pants. Or did you not notice that the red haze was gone from your eyes?” Alistair’s mind froze in shock as he realized that Amell was right and that the haze had been gone for a long time, which meant he had untied his pants and accepted each of the tentacles’ touches of his own free will.

“Also while the pollen did heighten the pleasure you would feel, it is still your own pleasure. After all, I wanted you to enjoy your first time, and not feel even a hint of pain that would ruin this for you. As for Zevran,” he watched them look behind him and shake their head at something, pity entering their eyes, “He does not care for you, Alistair. He was more vocal on my releasing Leliana and Anora, than he has been about your release. In fact, have you heard him make a single sound since your lesson started?”

Alistair felt tears of betrayal well in his eyes, as he recognized that they were right. Zevran hadn’t even protested when he was first brought to the middle of the room. Even after everything he had done to win a friendship with the other man, Zevran had never liked him and never would. The very thought shattered his heart.

“I can make you forget, Alistair.”

His eyes snapped to Amell, wondering if they were serious.

“I can make you forget that you ever liked him, that you ever wanted him. You would never have to worry about feeling wanted or cared for. I will never leave your side, and neither will my friends. All you must do is learn your lesson and obey me. What do you say, Alistair?”

Alistair laid frozen with indecision. While he didn’t want to believe what Amell was telling him, he had seen for himself how Zevran had rejected every overture of friendship he had offered. Yet, he had always hoped that one day Zevran would change his mind, but he had to admit he was growing so tired of being pushed aside. Of being ignored.

So the thought of never being alone, of having someone that would care for him, that would never leave him...

“Yes, please,” Alistair whispered, his eyes falling closed as he relaxed into the actions of the tentacles around him.

The tentacles picked up the pace, and Alistair no longer tried to stop the sounds coming from his mouth. Feeling a slippery tentacle gently circle his lips, he opened his mouth and it began to thrust in and out of his mouth, following the rhythm of the ones in his hole. The slime tasted sweet and the more he swallowed, the more his pleasure increased and slowly blocked out all other thoughts, but a want for more.

As the pleasure built, Alistair felt a pressure in the back of his mind that grew as his need for completion grew ever stronger. Suddenly the tentacles hit all his sweet spots at once, while the one around his cock loosened its grip. The surge of intense pleasure had him coming hard and the pressure in his mind exploded and dug deep into his mind. His vision flashed blood red before going dark as he lost consciousness.

************************

Amell knelt by Alistair’s side, a smirk on their face at the brightly glowing runes around his neck. Slowly the glow dimmed and the runes faded into his skin. Once they had faded completely they reached out and ran a hand through his hair, until he began to stir. They watched his eyes open, and he quickly focused on them, before a bright but tired smile crossed his face.

“There’s my good boy. You did so well during your first lesson,” they said, reaching down to cup his cheek. “How does my good boy feel? Did you enjoy your first time?”

“I feel wonderful, my Dominateur. It was better than I could have imagined. My Dominateur,” he said, leaning in and rubbing his face against their hand. “I’m so glad I pleased you.”

“What about Zevran, my good boy?”

“Zevran? I care nothing for him, my Dominateur," Alistair said, a look of confusion covering his face. "Only for you. Whatever you wish.”

Amell watched that look change to fear, when they removed their hand and signaled for the tentacles to release him. He reached out trying to grab ahold of them, and Amell stopped him by taking his hand and making soothing noises.

“Easy, my good boy. Your first lesson is over, so my friend will be moving you to a bed. They will stay with you until you have rested and then I will come to start your next lesson. It may be a hard lesson, but I know you will learn it well.” They trailed their hand down to his neck and stroked over the blood runes burned into Alistair’s neck sending a bit of magic into them. He shuddered as exhaustion filled him, and didn’t fight when Amell released his hand and the one-eyed creature came and picked him up. He sighed in bliss as it gently massaged his sore muscles while walking to the bed. Once it had placed him down, it climbed in to curl around him as several of the ceiling tentacles closed the curtains around them.

Once Amell were sure that their new slave was taken care of, they turned and approached a tentacle bound Zevran, whose mouth was hanging open in shock.

“He cared for me? How did I not notice? Why did I not protest what you were doing to him?” Zevran asked in confusion, his eyes locked on the smirking mage before him.

“Oh Zevran, I did not want you too. You’ve been my puppet since your ambush. You were so easy to ensnare, your mind and spirit were already so broken, so weak.” Amell laughed, smiling at the horrified look on Zevran's face. “All the things that I have had you do and you don’t even remember, it’s laughable. When I realized Alistair was taking a liking to you, I made sure you would ignore him and deny him your friendship. I wanted him dependent on me. It worked out far better than I could ever imagine, but now it’s time you forgot all of this. I can’t have you ruining my plans later.”

They fisted their hands into his hair and Zevran screamed as the blood runes on his neck activated and his memories were torn from his mind.

Everything went black.

  
  


 


End file.
